In a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), an alignment film is a very important component. With development of technologies, the thin film transistor liquid crystal display has an increasingly demanding on a hardness of the alignment film. The requirement is specifically reflected in: reducing the effects of touching, pressing and other operations of the TFTLCD on alignment.
In order to improve the hardness of the alignment film, a traditional technical solution generally: add some cross-linking agent or a combination of the crosslinking agent and a catalyst into an alignment film material, so as to increase a crosslink density of the alignment film.
The crosslinking agent or the catalyst are both small molecular substances. In a thermal curing process, the crosslinking agent or the catalyst are easily volatilized, thereby causing the produced alignment film to form defects and being hard to increase the hardness of the alignment film effectively.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a new technical solution to solve the problems described above.